Rassembleur
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day forty-four: The Glee Club rallies together to show support for Finn and Quinn Ballad; Lean on me


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle. Now entering the seventh through ninth weeks, here comes cycle 3 of my gleekathon! _

_**A/N:** So mm... it's my birthday tomorrow. I was hoping if it's not too much trouble, I'd love it if you guys could go and review around on the gleekathon ficlets if you haven't already, or maybe leave ideas for future stories... It'd really mean a lot :) Thanks :D And now back to your regularly scheduled (if somewhat delayed, I apologize, big day yesterday ;)) ficlet!_

* * *

**"Rassembleur"  
Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Brittany,  
Puck, Kurt, Artie, Matt, Mike,  
Tina/Artie, Puck/Quinn, Mike/Brittany, Santana & Brittany**

The "Babygate," as they called it, truly had taken over their lives. It had also brought them all together, in a way so progressive that they hadn't been so aware of it. Every development, every change made it feel as though something was looming over their heads, and the best way to protect themselves was to huddle together.

As things had been getting more complicated with Quinn and Finn, the feeling came about that they should do… something, to show them they were there with them. Before long, they had an idea… a song, of course. They'd picked the song, not much thought needed. Once they'd rallied the troups, all they had to do was find some time together to rehearse, without Finn and Quinn knowing. But then with everything that was happening, it wasn't hard to get along without it really reaching them.

The gathering was like a meeting of opposing forces, trying somehow to strike a peace treaty. All of them were there for the same reason, but it didn't make things so easy right off the bat. As was her wont, Rachel took the lead.

"Okay, I have the arrangements set up," she explained, handing out the lyrics to the gathered group. "I think this can be really special," she nodded.

"Great," Santana spoke in gee-golly sarcasm, rolling her eyes a moment later. "This isn't just about you, alright?"

"I know that," Rachel blinked, standing her ground.

"It's okay, Rachel. She just spends too much time in that 'Queens of the Universe' bubble," Mercedes joined her.

"Who?" Brittany asked, looking to Santana, who shook her head at her, patting her arm to say 'never mind her.'

"Well, this is going about as well as I expected," Kurt shook his head.

"Enough, girls," Puck sighed, from where he sat. "How do you guys ever get anything done? Let's just start," he got up to move in to position, lyrics in hand. The other nine shared a surprised look, coupled with confusion. Puck looked up to them, seeing they were all still just standing there. "What?" he asked.

"N-nothing," Tina stood, moving to stand with Puck. Santana followed, giving Puck a side smirk. Brittany tagged along, eventually joined by all the others.

"Who gets the solo?" Kurt asked, staring Rachel down. She gave him a frown, then turned her smile back on as she addressed the rest of the club again.

"Mercedes," she indicated her – she grinned, "And Artie," she pointed again – he nodded. "Everyone agree?" she asked, throwing a side look at Kurt. They received a semi-enthusiastic approval from the others. "Right, then, let's begin," she moved to join the ranks.

After an hour of Rachel-directed practice, the club elected a break by a landslide. They found seats on the ground, the steps, the piano bench… Tina and Brittany for their part just right out laid down, looking up to the ceiling as everyone quietly relaxed. Rachel sat, taking a drink of water.

"I think we're doing good," she nodded. There was silence for a moment, save for everyone still catching their breaths. Rachel was about to start again, when…

"She's going to love it," Santana spoke, nodding honestly. From the floor, Brittany nodded, working to fashion her ponytail into a pillow to rest her head on. Rachel smiled, surprised by Santana's vote of confidence. She looked around, seeing the tired faces were starting to smile.

"So will Finn," Puck put in, brushing at his mohawk. Kurt gave his approval to that statement.

"It'll be okay, r-right?" Tina asked, twirling a blue strip of hair around her index finger. The group looked at her. "It's all happening so f-fast…"

"Well they're not alone," Artie nodded. "That's what the song's for, isn't it?" Tina nodded, sitting up to look back at Artie, as she'd been facing away on the ground.

"A show of support is just what they need right now," Rachel beamed. Brittany, lying nearby, held up her hand to high five Rachel. She hesitated a moment, then gave the tag.

It was starting to become evident how much their lives had intertwined in the past few months. It was not the first time they had rallied to back up Quinn in this continuing struggle, and each time it not only brought them closer to her, it also brought them closer to each other, as a club.

There still remained a few snags here and there, so hard to completely escape. Brittany and Santana were still cheerleaders-slash-spies. Puck, Mike, Matt, Finn… they were still football players. Everyone remained true to themselves, but the more time they spent together, collaborating on projects that called on their hearts… the more they became willing to reveal subtleties within these selves… connections they didn't know they had, or did not want others to know they had.

"Okay, I think I'm ready to go again," Mike stood. There was a bit of a grumble. Brittany tried to repurpose her hair to cover her face. "Come on," Mike moved to hoist her up on her feet. She squealed, then laughed.

"Alright," Matt nodded, starting the process for the others to rise as well.

"Right, from the top," Rachel did her best Mr. Schuester, lifting everyone into smirking spirits.

THE END


End file.
